Botellas, copas y otras cosas
by Disc Zu
Summary: —¿Es esto lo que has estado tomado Tohru? —Le quito el vaso de las manos y lo olió—. Esto tiene alcohol.


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, todo pertenece a Natsuki Takaya. Este fic está hecho sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **Botellas, copas y otras cosas.**

Claro que Tohru era torpe y despistada, y no es que él fuera el más observador pero al menos su atolondramiento tenía límites, el de ella no.

Miró el pequeño vaso entre las manos de ella y se preguntó de dónde diablos lo había sacado, pero claro que eso era una fiesta y lo hubiera podido sacar de cualquier lado. Se sintió un poco responsable, aunque no se le podía culpar del todo, jamás había frecuentado ese tipo de eventos y mucho menos sabía que debía prevenir a la novia distraída. Lo poco que conocía sobre los estragos del alcohol lo había aprendido de Shigure.

—¿Es esto lo que has estado tomado Tohru? —Le quito el vaso de las manos y lo olió, aunque de poco servía, no sabía detectar que bebida era —, esto tiene alcohol.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, más efusivamente de lo ordinario, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—No Kyou-kun, tomar alcohol es malo. —dijo, y una risa exagerada escapo de su boca.

—Qué bueno que lo sepas, a la próxima intentaremos ponerlo en práctica —no pudo evitar sonreír. Había que admitir que había algo de divertido en la situación —, solo asegúrate de no beber más.

Dos semanas se cumplían desde que habían dejado la casa de Shigure, y aunque ir a esa clase de eventos definitivamente no era lo suyo, Kazuma le había prevenido que mudarse podía ser difícil al principio, y que dentro de lo posible, aprovechara todas las oportunidades para conocer gente nueva. Fue así que cuando durante la tarde de ese día sus nuevos compañeros del dōjō lo invitaron a la fiesta que ofrecían esa noche, aunque un poco dudoso, había decidido aceptar.  
Más que pensar en él había pensado en Tohru, pues mientras Kyou se mantenía ocupado en el dōjō más de la mitad del día, ella quien no aún había conseguido empleo, pasaba más tiempo del recomendado en casa.

—¡Ah Kyon-kyon! ¿Es que no me piensas presentar a tu novia? ¡Pero si es muy bonita! —un chico castaño posó su mano en el hombro de Kyou con extrema familiaridad—. No te preocupes, aunque quisiera no podría robártela. Simplemente no puedo competir contigo.

Aquel chico era la persona más extrovertida que frecuentaba el dōjō donde entrenaban. El joven no tenía ningún reparo en tratar la gente con una excesiva confianza.  
Ya es bien sabido que —un poco milagrosamente— Kyou tiene facilidad para las relaciones, y gracias a su particular cabello naranja, había terminado siendo el blanco de bromas del castaño.

—Nunca paso por mi mente tal cosa.

—¡Ah! Tampoco es bueno tener tanta confianza en uno mismo, mira que si te descuidas, no digo que yo, pero alguien podría aprovecharse y…

—¡Mi nombre es Honda Tohru, es un placer conocerte! —exclamó Tohru más enérgica de lo normal y haciendo una exagerada inclinación.

—¡Oh! Pero si también es muy educada, dime ¿cómo alguien tan cortés pudo terminar con un hombre tan grosero como este?

—¿A quién estas llamando grosero imbécil?…oye espera ¿qué crees que haces?

Demasiado tarde, el chico ya había tomado del brazo a Tohru y la arrastraba hacia el grupo de compañeros, mientras llamaba la atención de todos gritando que presentaría a la novia del hijo de Kazuma.

Kyou exhaló rendido. Lo mejor era resignarse, después de todo precisamente la primera intención de ir a ese lugar es que ella pudiera relacionarse con gente nueva, y a decir verdad tarde o temprano terminaría conociéndolos de todos modos.

No hay que olvidar que Kyou también es un poco ingenuo, y por supuesto que no pasó por su mente que aquel grupo de chicos continuarían ofreciendo alcohol a su novia, y mucho menos que ella, crédulamente, aceptaría las bebidas. En efecto, Tohru era demasiado educada como para negarse a tales insistencias de la gente.

* * *

Todo había parecido seguir buen curso hasta que fue hora de regresar a casa. Tenían que volver caminando pues a esas horas de la noche era difícil conseguir transporte y el lugar donde vivían no se encontraba muy lejos.

Como suele suceder cuando uno ingiere bebidas alcohólicas, a Tohru se le subió realmente la borrachera cuando habilidades físicas, en este caso caminar, fueron necesarias. Y a causa de eso se mostraba Kyou tan cauteloso, si se descuidaba pudiera ser que su extremadamente alegre y sonrojada novia tropezara durante el camino

—Creí haberte dicho que ya no bebieras —, exclamo un poco exasperado.

Pero Tohru no se percató de su tono. Todo en aquel momento le parecía divertido. Ella misma ya estaba consciente de que, efectivamente se encontraba bajo los efectos de la bebida, y aunque cuando era pequeña su madre le había repetido muchas veces los estragos que ocasiona el alcohol en las personas, en aquel momento no le parecía tan horrible.

—¡Kyou-kun!... Uo-chan y Hana-chan me regañaran cuando se enteren que he terminado como estoy ahora —y una risa le siguió a esta frase.

¡Oh Dios mío, era cierto! A Tohru talvez la regañaran pero a él… ¡Lo matarían! Y para estas alturas probablemente Hanajima con lo extraña que era ya hubiera sentido las ondas ebrias que emanaba Tohru. ¡No, no no! Eso no podía ser, se encontraban muy lejos de ellos y no era posible que las ondas viajaran tales distancias.

—No les diremos nada y todo estará bien ¿cierto? —se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

—¡Pero yo les cuento todo a Uo-chan y Hana-chan! —exclamo haciendo un puchero.

Si. Le venía con eso ahora después de haber vivido casi tres años sin decir nada sobre la maldición de los Sohma.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto ¿Quieres hacer que me ahorquen?... ¡Fíjate donde pisas o tropezaras!

Tohru se libró de la caída por poco.

Bastaban tres veces a punto de terminar plantada en el suelo para que ella misma se declarase incapaz de caminar por si sola. Así que en un acto de sabiduría —toda la que se pueda tener bajo esas condiciones— se agarró fuertemente del brazo derecho de su novio y murmuro un "ayúdame a caminar" apenado.

Ese tipo de cosas no le podían estar pasando a él, ni a ella. Llevaban dos semanas viviendo solos y Tohru que siempre había sido tan dulce, inocente y pura, ahora se encontraba tan ebria que difícilmente se sostenía en pie.

Al menos ella parecía estarse divirtiendo, a juzgar por lo risueña que andaba.

—Kyou-kun… —susurró de repente —¿Esta noche si dormiremos juntos? —una risa algo tímida esta vez.

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Precisamente cuando pensaba en lo pura que era.

Kyou no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores al rostro. Y con mucho nerviosismo bajo la mirada hacia su novia quien vigilaba sus propios pasos es un intento por no tropezar. Entonces pensó que si fingía que no la había escuchado quizá se le olvidara el asunto.

Pero Tohru estaba muy borracha y consecuentemente desinhibida, además esa noche y gracias a los efectos del alcohol su novio le parecía más atractivo de lo normal, así que no tendría ningún reparo en volver a formular la pregunta, esta vez con voz más alta de ser necesario.

—¿Y entonces?… ¿puedo dormir en tu cuarto?

¿Qué rumbo estaba tomando aquella conversación?

—Lo dices porque estas ebria. —exclamó él con algo de intranquilidad en su voz.

—Pero también lo pienso estando sobria.

Aja. Entonces no era tan pura como él creía.

—Está bien, ¿podemos hablar de esto otro día?

No era como que él no quisiera dormir con ella. Pero bueno, aunque no todo mundo lo notara resultaba que Kyou era de hecho todo un caballero, y se le había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres en ciertos aspectos, y más aún cuando esa mujer se trataba de su novia y se encontraba en tal estado de inconsciencia.

—¿Cuándo entonces? —le recriminó haciendo otro puchero.

—Algún otro día. Cualquiera

—¿Y entonces por qué no hoy? —lo miró con ojos dolidos.

Kyou tragó saliva. Con ese sonrojo sí que Tohru se miraba linda. Que difícil era negarse a semejante suplica.

—Ya te dije. Porque estas ebria.

Tohru soltó un suspiro de tristeza y se quedó callada mirando al suelo detenidamente mientras caminaba, eso sí, siguió aferrada al brazo de su acompañante. Luego, contrario a lo feliz y contenta que se había mostrado hasta ese momento sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

—Dime que no estas llorando. —exclamó en un exhalo mientras sentía como su ánimos se iban abajo.

Kyou a veces podía ser tan insensible con ella.

—Creí que vivir juntos y solos implicaba también que dormiríamos juntos. —sollozo.

No lo dejaría ir. ¿Verdad?

—Y eso implica, solo que no ahora.

Kyou estaba rojo. Rojo, rojo rojo. Era normalmente ella la que se sonrojaba, no él. Él tenía tanto amándola que había superado esa etapa.

Lo bueno es que ya vislumbraba la casa. Lo malo es que Tohru seguía llorando desconsolada.

—¡Kyou-kun no me ama!

Y ahora las acusaciones falsas.

—Claro que sí, y mucho —. La intentó convencer desesperado. —Mira, ya no llores, ya estamos llegando.

Tohru hipó y con la manga de su suéter intentó secar sus lágrimas mientras cruzaban juntos el cobertizo de su casa. Kyou maniobrando con su solo brazo libre abrió la puerta e inmediatamente sintió el calor del hogar. Entraron.

El joven Sohma esperaba sentirse menos incomodo cuando finalmente hubieran llegado, pero solo se sintió a desfallecer cuando vio a su novia, quien a pesar de sus claros esfuerzos por dejar de llorar, las lágrimas y los hipidos seguían saliendo de sus ojos y boca, con tal angustia que el joven solo logró sentirse peor consigo mismo.

—No me hagas esto…—le dijo angustiado —¿Qué hay que hacer?

Tohru no respondió, siguió llorando sin que aparente consuelo en el mundo pudiera hacerla calmar. ¡Oh! ¡Como amaba a su novio! No tenía suficiente de él. Quería pasar día y noche junto a Kyou. Y que llevaran dos semanas juntas y éste no hiciera el más mínimo gesto de querer dormir con ella le activaba una parte de su sistema de alerta femenina que no sabía que tenía.

—¿Si te digo que dormiremos juntos dejaras de llorar? —exhaló rendido.

Tohru volteo a verlo con incredulidad y éste le regreso una mirada sincera.

La comisura de sus labios se curvo en una sonrisa mientras asentía lentamente.

—Si no hay más remedio —dijo alegrándose de que finalmente su novia pareciera tranquilizarse.

La chica dio unos saltitos desequilibrados y como pudo se dirigió a su cuarto a asearse y ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Kyou cerró todas las puertas y de igual manera se dirigió a su propio cuarto. Suerte que tenía cama matrimonial, aunque no era en realidad ninguna coincidencia, el cuarto había estado pensado para los dos desde un inicio. Simplemente había creído que era demasiado pronto para compartir habitación.

El chico se aseo y finalmente se acostó exhausto.

No tardó mucho antes de que sintiera la presencia de Tohru entrando a la habitación y acomodándose como podía en la cama junto a él.

Kyou sonrío en la oscuridad mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Tohru despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza y una sensación de vergüenza enorme al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
Aunque lo que menos quería era ver a Kyou-kun en ese momento, tenía muy mala suerte, pues el chico se encontraba junto a ella rodeando su cuerpo con tan estrecho agarré, que resultaba imposible para Tohru escaparse sin despertarlo.

 _No lo vuelvo a hacer._

Y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Ahhhh, no tengo suficiente de estos dos nunca. No hay suficiene anime, no hay suficiente manga, no hay suficientes fanarts, no hay suficientes fanfics, no hay suficiente nada.

Hace mucho que no escribía de estas cosas, pero supongo que en realidad lo friki nunca se va. Tengo que admitirlo Fruits Baskets Another me trae loca.

Espero que haya quedado bien, me divertí escribiéndolo. Pensé en hacerlo un poco más picarón pero creo que en realidad no quedaría con estos dos, al final terminó siendo algo bastante inocente (dentro de lo que cabe).

Chicos, no beban en exceso, puede terminar siendo realmente vergonzoso.

Los querré más si dejan algún comentario, aunque soy una especie de fantasma en la página, siempre me tomo el tiempo para leerlos.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
